The prior art has provided a variety of storage devices for microfiche cards and the like, but such storage devices have been lacking in certain respects. For example, prior microfiche storage devices have not been entirely foolproof in receiving microfiche without obstructing or snagging the same, so as to require two handed operation. Additionally, prior microfiche storage devices have not been versatile in adapting to alternative mounting devices, as in ring binders, suspension rods, and the like. Examples of such microfiche storage devices may be found in the below listed prior U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Miller: 4,155,645 PA1 Fridlund et al: 4,055,010 PA1 Mazur: 2,959,879